fairypediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gajeel Redfox
Gajeel Redfox ist ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail und als die dunkle Gilde Phantom Lord Fairy Tail angegriffen hat, kehrte er seiner alten Gilde für immer den Rücken zu. Gajeel erschien das erste Mal in der 21. Folge in der 1. Staffel von Fairy Tail. In dieser Folge griff Phantom Lord seinen größten Rivalen an und zerstörte das Hauptgebäude von Fairy Tail schwer. Gajeel ist ein Dragon Slayer genau wie Natsu Dragonil und Wendy Marvell und sein Ziehvater war der Eisendrache Metallicana, der jedoch am 7. Juli X777 zusammen mit all den anderen Drachen verschwand. Gajeel ist sehr stark und man nennt ihn nicht ohne Grund der "eiserne Gajeel". Aussehen thumb|left|142pxAuffällig an Gajeel sind sicherlich seine "Metallschrauben" an Nase, Kinn und an den Augenbrauen. Das sohl wohl seine Kraft symbolisieren, denn Gajeel ist der Dragon Slayer des Eisens. Sein Haar ist pechschwarz und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Mitglieder der Gilde hat Gajeel sehr langes Haar. Er bekleidet sich mit einem langen, schwarzen Hemd, dessen Kragen von modischen Metallteilen bestückt wird. An seinen Beinen trägt er eine einfache, weiße Hose und seine Füße stecken in lässigen schwarzen Stiefeln. Um das ganze Outfit ein wenig abzurunden schützen schwarze Handschuhe seine Hände vor Angriffen oder Schlägen, auch diese werden von Metallteilen geziert. Sein schwarzes T-Shirt wird ebenfalls von einem schwarzen Gürtel geschmückt. Gajeel wirkt durch sein selbstsicheres Auftreten sehr angsteinflössend und seine roten Augen bestätigen, dass man sich vor ihm fürchten mus, bzw. sollte. Auffällig ist, dass sich Gajeels Augenfarbe im Laufe der Serie verändert. Anfangs waren sie in ein kräftiges Grün "getaucht", später änderte sich die Farbe zu Rot. Charakter Phantom Lord Bevor Gajeel Fairy Tail beitrat, war er ein Mitglied von Phantom Lord. Das ehemalige stärkste Mitglied der Gilde war ein äusserst eingebildeter und selbstsüchtiger Magier. Er legte nicht viel Wert auf die Meinung anderer und er zögerte auch nicht, seine eigenen Mitglieder zu verletzen, wenn er gereizt war. Wenn jemand etwas unpassendes sagte, bekam der Betroffene sogleich seine "gerechte" Strafe. Gajeel war ein treues Mitglied von Phantom Lord. Die Gilde Fairy Tail hielt er lange Zeit für seinen Feind und er zögerte auch nicht, diese anzugreifen. Allerdings ist Gajeel ehrlich und gesteht, was er und seine Gilde in der Vergangenheit alles getan haben. Fairy Tail Als er Fairy Tail beitrat, benahm er sich anfangs ziemlich abweisend und wollte mit den anderen Gilden-Mitgliedern nichts am Hut haben. Auf Gespräche ging er nie gross ein und baute wie ein unsichtbarer Schutzwall um sich. Doch irgendwann änderte sich Gajeel und Er ist sehr stolz, dass er ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail ist und er entwickelt immer mehr einen Sinn für Kameradschaft. So beschützte er Natsu, als Laxus Dreyar ihn töten wollte. Wäre Gajeel nicht schnell genug gewesen, hätte der Blitz auch ihn getötet. Trotzdem ging Gajeel das Risiko ein. Obwohl Gajeel die Meinung vertritt, er will keine neuen Freunde, wünscht er sich nichts sehnlicher, als eine eigene Exceed-Katze zu besitzen. Nach dem Abenteuer in Edolas wird Pantherlily sein Gefährte. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fairy Tail-Mitglied Kategorie:Dragon Slayer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Männlich Gajeels Vergangenheit thumb|138pxGajeel ist, wie Wendy und Natsu, ein Dragon Slayer und wuchs bei Metallicana, dem bekannten Eisendrachen auf. Die Beiden hegten ein gutes Verhältnis, doch Metallicana verschwand, zusammen mit Igneel und Grandine, am 7. Juli X777 spurlos. Gajeel war, bevor er zu Fairy Tail wechselte, ein Mitglied von Phantom Lord und attackierte zusammen mit der Gilde Fairy Tail. Seine Magie Gajeel ist der Dragon Slayer des Eisens und seine Magie lehrte ihm der Eisendrache Metallicana. Wie der Name schon andeutet, beschäftigt sich seine Magie mit der Manipulation von Eisen. Gajeel kann seine Magie stärken, indem er Eisen isst. thumb|left|260px Offenbar sind seine Kieferknochen stark genug, um festes Eisen zu zerbeissen. Ebenfalls kann er gewisse Körperteile zu Eisen verwandeln. So verwandelte sich sein Arm zu einem dicken Eisenbalken, der wie ein Schutzschild wirkt. Mit dieser Kraft konnte er sogar Laxus Blitz abblocken. Sein "Eisenarm" dient auch für Angriffe. So kann er während einem Kampf seinen Arm in eine Art gigantisches Schwert verwandeln, das sehr stark ist. Mit diesem Schwert gelang es Gajeel, Pantherlilys Attacken abzuwehren und auf den riesigen Lacrima in Edolas einzuschlagen. Im Kampf gegen Rogue gelang es ihm, sich wie Natsu eine zweite Dragonslayer-Magie anzueignen. Dadurch kann er zum Eisenschatten-Dragonslayer werden. Seine Freundschaft mit Levy McGarden und Pantherlily Zwischen Levy McGarden und Gajeel besteht eine gewisse Beziehung, die in vieler Hinsicht als ein wenig "merkwürdig" bezeichnet werden kann. Als Phantom Lord die Gilde Fairy Tail angriff, verletzte er Levy sehr schwer. Nachdem er Fairy Tail beitrat, revanchierte sich er bei Levy, indem er sie beschützt und sie sogar zur S-Klasse Prüfung begleitet. Vermutlich hat er Schuldgefühle, weil er sie so schwer verletzte. Ein anderer Grund für sein "anhängliches" Verhalten könnte auch sein, dass er in Levy verliebt ist. Gajeel behauptet auch, dass er keine Freunde in seinem Leben braucht. Diese Aussage ist ein wenig kontraproduktiv. Denn er wünscht sich nichts sehentlicher als eine sprechende Katze wie Natsu oder Wendy sie haben. Oft beobachtete er Natsu heimlich, wie dieser mit Happy lachte und schäkerte. Zum Glück wurde Gajeel auch nach Edolas geschickt, denn sonst hätte er nie seinen besten Freund Pantherlily, eine äusserst starke und muskulöse Exceed-Katze, kennengelernt. Gajeels Hobby Niemand hätte das gedacht: Der eiserne Gajeel singt! Er, der sich selber als der talentierte "Meistersänger" bezeichnet, liebt fast nichts mehr, als vor Publikum zu singen. Allerdings gibt es da ein kleines Problem: Sein Gesang ist nicht sehr gehörig und kommt dementsprechend eher schlecht beim Publikum an. thumb|right|250pxAls einmal Mirajane, die im Gegensatz zu ihm singen kann, ein Ständchen singen sollte, sprang Gajeel unangemeldet für sie ein. Aber als ein Glas im Hintergrund klirrte, riss eine Saite seiner Gitarre. Was für Gajeel unendlich traurig war, war für das Publikum die Erlösung des Abends. Trivia *Auf dem Cover von Band 8 (Manga) waren Gajeels Augen grün, aber im Band 13 waren sie plötzlich rot *Als Gajeel zu Fairy Tail (Kapitel 103) wechselte, war sein Gilden-Symbol nicht auf seinem linken Arm, es war gar nicht vorhanden! Es kam erst später dazu und tauchte erst mitten im Kapitel auf *Laut Gray Fullbuster ist Gajeel ein guter Songwriter, allerdings muss er noch ein wenig an seiner Stimme und an seinem Gitarren-Geklimper feilen *Gajeel behauptet, dass er in seinem Leben keine Freunde braucht. Doch dies stimmt nicht: Er wünscht sich nichts mehr, als eine Exceed-Katze als besten Freund zu haben *Die Beziehung zwischen Levy und Gajeel ist sehr speziell. Obwohl er manchmal eher abweisend zu ihr ist, mag er sie trotzdem und beschützte sie z.B. vor einem Grimoire Heart-Angriff Statistiken Galerie gajeel 2.png gajeel empfängt pantherlilly.png rovalität.png gajeel im manga.png gajeel ernährt sich ovn stahl.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fairy Tail-Mitglied Kategorie:Dragon Slayer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Männlich